PIE: West Coast
P.I.E. East Coast (alternately spelled PIE: East Coast) is an upcoming Garry's Mod fan web series. It is set to focus on an alternate division of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, with a cast of characters featuring Johnny Ghost's sister, Adam Wolverton, Dark Pit, the Litterer, Johnny Roast, and Oracle. It is a VenturianTale Wiki Original. Cast & Crew Voice Cast ThisIsMysterical as Ghost The half-sister of Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire Johnny Ghost, she was separated from her family in late 1993 after the first Cardboard Friend/Jimmy Casket encounter (which she would later witness first-hand as a near-adult after being sent back in time during the Scratchman incident) and sent off to a children's home. She was never comfortable with adoption, however, and she would return to North Carolina 13 years later in order to discover what happened to her original family. It was this search for answers that would lead her to her brother's old friend Johnny Toast and the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. Whilst not initially interested in ghost-hunting, she stayed on in the hope that it would reunite her with her missing brother - which, as it later transpired, it would (see Business Unusual). After essentially retiring in 2009 - shortly before her brother's reappearance and "revival" of PIE, she spent a few years on the road with her then-boyfriend, Ben. She was forced back into the Paranormal Investigation business, however, after the death of California branch's frontman Johnny Coast and the disappearance of Ben. Adam Wolverton An avid PIE fan with a longtime ambition of joining the team, Wolverton was originally brought in as an intern to the North Carolina branch of PIE. However, he was transferred to the California division some time later. The Litterer A depressed teenager born with the ability to shape-shift and spawn random objects uncontrollably (and with a potentially fatal allergy to camera flash), "the Litterer" grew up on the bad side of town and found herself pressured into adding to the despondency of the community around her by circumstance, driving her to attempt suicide. However, fate would bring her a way out of the cycle of despair in the form of Spiderman, who gave her the opportunity to help people in a way she had never been able to before. Johnny Roast Despite being killed in action nearly 3 years earlier, Roast is still an active member of the PIE team as a level 5 Poltergeist. Dark Pit A childhood friend of Johnny Ghost during his school years and a founding member of Ghost's first PIE team, Pit left after Ghost failed to prevent the death of Katrina. Oracle Klyde A telepathic hive mind the team has "contained" that occasionally influences outside minds to its will. xxxzz Minor characters Johnny Toast Crew Writing team - ElectricFire 169, ThisIsMysterical, Sodo arabon 55, Theforest04, BlueSkyfire, Superlazerninja12, TheNuclearFamily, Markmossing, Ricker106, and TheLoneClone Trivia * The title of P.I.E. East Coast ''is a reference to the similarly-titled ''Avengers ''comic book series. * The series is a spiritual successor to ''Starbuggers. Category:Animated series Category:Series Category:VenturianTale Wiki Originals